Luther Vandross
Luther Ronzoni Vandross, Jr.[1] (April 20, 1951 – July 1, 2005) was an American singer, songwriter and record producer. Throughout hisCAREER, Vandross was an in demand background vocalist for several different artists including Chaka Khan, Bette Midler, Diana Ross, David Bowie, Barbra Streisand, Ben E. King, and Donna Summer. He later became the lead singer of the group Change, which released its certifiedGOLD debut album, The Glow of Love, in 1980 on Warner Bros. Records. After Vandross left the group, he was signed to Epic Records as a solo artist and released his debut solo album, Never Too Much, in 1981. His hit songs include, "Never Too Much", "Here and Now", "Any Love", "Power of Love/Love Power", "I Can Make It Better" and "For You to Love". Many of his songs were covers ofORIGINAL music by other artists such as "If This World Were Mine" (duet with Cheryl Lynn), "Since I Lost My Baby", "Superstar" and "Always and Forever". Duets such as "The Closer I Get to You" with Beyoncé, "Endless Love" with Mariah Carey and "The Best Things in Life Are Free" withJanet Jackson were all hits in hisCAREER. During hisCAREER, Vandross sold over 25 million records worldwide,[2] and received eight Grammy Awards[3] including Best Male R&B Vocal Performance four different times. He won a total of four Grammy Awards in 2004 including the Grammy Award for Song of the Year for a song recorded not long before his death, "Dance with My Father".[4] The song was co-written with Vandross' friend and protégé, Richard Marx. Early life Vandross was born on April 20, 1951 at Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan, New York City.[5] He was the fourth child and second son of Mary Ida Vandross and Luther Vandross, Sr.[6] His father was an upholsterer, and his mother was a nurse.[7] Vandross was raised on Manhattan's Lower East Side in the NYCHA Alfred E. Smith Housespublic housing development.[8] At the age of three, having his own phonograph, he taught himself to play the piano by ear.[1] Vandross' father died of diabetes when Vandross was eight years old.[1][8] In 2003, Vandross co-wrote the song "Dance with My Father" and dedicated it to him; the title was based on his childhood memories and his mother's recollections of the family singing and dancing in the house. His family moved to the Bronx when he was nine.[9]His sisters, Patricia "Pat" and Ann began taking Vandross to the Apollo Theater and to a theater in Brooklyn to see Dionne Warwick and Aretha Franklin.[1] Patricia sang with the vocal group The Crests,[10] and was featured on the song "Sweetest One".[11] Career In high school, Vandross performed in a group, Shades of Jade, that once played at the Apollo Theater.[1] While a member of a theater workshop, Listen My Brother,[1] he was invoiced in the singles "Only Love Can Make a Better World" and "Listen My Brother". He appeared in the first series of Sesame Street during 1969.[12] Vandross graduated from William Howard Taft High Schoolin 1969,[10] and attended Western Michigan University for a year before dropping out to continue pursuing aCAREER in music.[13]He added backing vocals to Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway in 1972.[14] Vandross founded the first Patti LaBelle fan club, of which he was president. LaBelle confirmed this in an interview with Oprah Winfrey. This 'Oprah Prime' interview first aired in America on November 3, 2013.[15][citation needed][when?] Vandross sang on Delores Hall's Hall-Mark album (1973). He sang with her on the song "Who's Gonna Make It Easier for Me", which he wrote, and he contributed another song, "In This Lonely Hour".[citation needed] Having co-written "Fascination" (1974) for David Bowie's''Young Americans'' (1975), he went on to tour with him as a back-up vocalist in September 1974.[16] Vandross wrote "Everybody Rejoice" for the 1975 Broadway musical The Wiz.[13] Vandross also sang backing vocals for artists including Roberta Flack, Chaka Khan, Ben E. King, Bette Midler, Diana Ross, Carly Simon, Barbra Streisand, and Donna Summer, and for the bands Chic and Todd Rundgren's Utopia.[citation needed] Before his solo breakthrough, Vandross was part of a singing quintet in the late 1970s named Luther, consisting of former Shades of Jade members Anthony Hinton and Diane Sumler, as well as Theresa V. Reed, and Christine Wiltshire, signed to Cotillion Records. Although the singles "It's Good for the Soul", "Funky Music (Is a Part of Me)", and "The Second Time Around" were relatively successful, their two albums, the self-titled Luther (1976) and This Close to You (1977), didn't sell enough to make the charts. Vandross bought back the rights to those albums after Cotillion dropped the group, preventing their later re-release.[citation needed] Vandross also wrote and sang commercial jingles from 1977 until the early 1980s, for companies including Mountain Dew, Kentucky Fried Chicken, Burger King, and Juicy Fruit.[8] He continued his successful career as a popular session singer during the late 1970s.[citation needed] In 1978, Vandross sang lead vocals for a disco band called Greg Diamond's Bionic Boogie on the song titled "Hot Butterfly".[1] Also in 1978, he appeared on Quincy Jones's Sounds...and Stuff Like That!!, most notably on the song "I'm Gonna Miss You in the Morning" along with Patti Austin.[17] Luther also sang with the band Soirée and was the lead vocalist on the track "You Are the Sunshine of My Life"; he also contributed background vocals to the album along with Jocelyn Brown and Sharon Redd, each of whom also saw solo success. Additionally, he sang the lead vocals on the group Mascara's LP title song "See You in L.A." released in 1979. Vandross also appeared on the group Charme's 1979 album Let It In, most notably on a remake of Toto's hit single "Georgy Porgy".[citation needed] Vandross finally made his long-desired career breakthrough as a featured singer with the vaunted pop-dance act Change, a studio concept created by French-Italian businessman Jacques Fred Petrus. Their 1980 hits, "The Glow of Love" (by Romani, Malavasi and Garfield) and "Searching" (by Malavasi), both featuring Vandross as lead singer, opened up the world for Vandross. And there was no doubt about whether Vandross liked the song "The Glow of Love". In an interview that Vibe Magazine did with him in 2001 Vandross said, "This is the most beautiful song I've ever sung in my life." Both songs were from Change's debut album The Glow of Love. Vandross was originally intended to perform on their second and highly successful album Miracles in 1981, but declined the offer as Petrus didn't pay enough money. Vandross' decision led to a recording contract with Epic Records that same year, but he also provided background vocals on "Miracles" and on the new Petrus-created act, the B. B. & Q. Band in 1981. During that hectic year Vandross jump-started his second attempt at a solo career with his debut album, Never Too Much. In addition to the hit title track it contained a version of the Burt Bacharach / Hal David song "A House Is Not a Home". The song "Never Too Much", written by himself, reached number-one on the R&B charts. This period also marked the beginning of songwriting collaboration with bassist Marcus Miller, who played on many of the tracks and would also produce or co-produce a number of tracks for Vandross. The Never Too Much album was arranged by Vandross's high school classmate Nat Adderley, Jr., a collaboration that would last through Vandross's career.[18] Vandross released a series of successful R&B albums during the 1980s and continued his session work with guest vocals on groups like Charme in 1982. Many of his earlier albums made a bigger impact on the R&B charts than on the pop charts. During the 1980s, two of Vandross' singles reached #1 on the Billboard R&B charts: "Stop to Love", in 1986, and a duet with Gregory Hines—"There's Nothing Better Than Love."[19] Vandross was at the helm as producer for Aretha Franklin's Gold-certified, award-winning comeback album Jump to It.[20] He also produced the disappointing follow-up album, 1983's Get It Right.[21] In 1983, the opportunity to work with his main music influence, Dionne Warwick, came about with Vandross producing, writing songs, and singing on How Many Times Can We Say Goodbye, her fourth album for Arista Records.[22] The title track duet reached #27 on the Hot 100 chart (#7 R&B/#4 Adult Contemporary),[23] while the second single, "Got a Date" was only a moderate hit (#45 R&B/#15 Club Play). Vandross wrote and produced "It's Hard for Me to Say" for Diana Ross from her Red Hot Rhythm & Blues album.[24] Ross performed the song as an a cappella tribute to Oprah Winfrey on her final season of The Oprah Winfrey Show. She then proceeded to add it to her successful 2010–12 "More Today Than Yesterday: The Greatest Hits Tour. Vandross also recorded a version of this song on his''Your Secret Love'' album in 1996. He made two public appearances at Diana Ross's Return to Love Tour at its opening in Philadelphia at First Union Spectrum and its final stop at Madison Square Garden in 2000.[citation needed] In December 1985, the singer filed a libel suit against a British magazine after it attributed his 85-poundWEIGHT LOSS to AIDS, or acquired immune deficiency syndrome. Vandross said he weighed 325 pounds when he started a diet in May that year.[25] In 1985, Vandross first spotted the talent of Jimmy Salvemini, who was fifteen at the time, on Star Search. Vandross thought Salvemini had the perfect voice for some of his songs, and contacted Salvemini, who was managed by his brother Larry. A contract was negotiated with Elektra Records for $250,000 and Vandross agreed to produce the album. He contacted his old friends Cheryl Lynn, Alfa Anderson (Chic), Phoebe Snow and IreneCARA to appear on the album. After the album was completed, Vandross, Jimmy, and Larry decided to celebrate. On January 12, 1986, they were riding in Vandross's 1985 convertible Mercedes-Benz onLaurel Canyon Boulevard, in the north section of Hollywood Hills in Los Angeles. Luther was driving at 48 mph in a 35 mph zone when his Mercedes veered across the double yellow center line of the two lane street, turned sideways and collided with the front of a 1972 Mercury Marquis that was headed southbound, then swung around and hit a 1979 Cadillac Seville head on.[25][26][27][28]Vandross and Jimmy were rushed to the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Larry, who was in the passenger seat, was killed during the collision. Vandross suffered three broken ribs, a broken hip, several bruises and facial cuts.[1][25] Jimmy, who was in the back of the car, had cuts, bruises and contusions. Vandross faced vehicular manslaughter charges as a result of Larry's death, and his driving license was suspended for a year. There was no evidence Vandross was under the influence of alcohol or other drugs; he pled no contest to reckless driving. At first, the Salvemini family was supportive of Vandross, but later filed a wrongful death suit against him. The case was settled out of court with aPAYMENT to the Salvemini family for about $630,000.[29] The album, Roll With It, was released later that year. Vandross also sang background vocals in Stevie Wonder's 1985 hit "Part Time Lover". In 1986, Vandross voiced a cartoon character named Zack for three Saturday morning animated PSA spots for ABC Television called 'Zack of AllTRADES'.[citation needed] The 1989 compilation album The Best of Luther Vandross... The Best of Love included the ballad "Here and Now", his first single to chart in the Billboard pop chart top ten, peaking at number six. He won his first Grammy award for Best Male R&B Vocal Performance in 1991. In 1990, Vandross wrote and sang background for Whitney Houston in a song entitled "Who Do You Love?" which appeared on her "I'm Your Baby Tonight" album.[citation needed] More albums followed in the 1990s, beginning with 1991's Power of Love which spawned two top ten pop hits. He won his second Best Male R&B Vocal in the Grammy Awards of 1992, and his track "Power of Love/Love Power" won the Grammy Award for Best R&B Song in the same year. In 1992, "The Best Things in Life Are Free", a duet with Janet Jackson from the movie Mo' Money became a hit. In 1993, Vandross had a brief non-speaking role in the Robert Townsend movie The Meteor Man. He played a hit man who plotted to stop Townsend's title character.[citation needed] Vandross hit the top ten again in 1994, teaming with Mariah Carey on a cover version of Lionel Richie and Diana Ross's duet "Endless Love". It was included on the album Songs, a collection of songs which had inspired Vandross over the years. He also appears on Frank Sinatra's posthumous Duets album. At the Grammy Awards of 1997, he won his third Best Male R&B Vocal for the track "Your Secret Love". A second greatest hits album, released in 1997, compiled most of his 1990s hits and was his final album released through Epic Records. After releasing I Know on Virgin Records, he signed with J Records. His first album on Clive Davis's new label, entitled''Luther Vandross'', was released in 2001, and it produced the hits "Take You Out" (#7 R&B/#26 Pop), and "I'd Rather" (#17 Adult Contemporary/#40 R&B/#83 Pop). Vandross scored at least one top 10 R&B hit every year from 1981–1994. In 1997, Vandross sang the American national anthem during Super Bowl XXXI at the Louisiana Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana. In September 2001, Vandross performed a rendition of Michael Jackson's hit song "Man in the Mirror" at Jackson's 30th Anniversary special, alongside Usher. In 2002, he performed his final concerts during his last tour, The BK Got Soul Tour starring Vandross featuring Angie Stone andGerald Levert.[citation needed] In the spring of 2003, Vandross' last collaboration was Doc Powell's "What's Going On", a cover of Marvin Gaye from Powell's 2003 album 97th and Columbus. In 2003, Vandross released the album Dance with My Father. The title track, which was dedicated to Vandross' memory childhood dances with his father, won Vandross and his co-writer, superstar Richard Marx, the 2004 Grammy Award for Song of the Year. The song also won Vandross his fourth and final award in the Best Male R&B Vocal Performance category. The album was his onlyCAREER #1 on the Billboard album chart. The video for the title track features various celebrities alongside their fathers and other family members. The 2nd single released from that album, "Think About You" was the Number One Urban Adult Contemporary Song of 2004 according to Radio & Records. In 2003, after theTELEVISED NCAA Men's Basketball championship, CBS Sports gave "One Shining Moment" a new look. Vandross, who had been to only one basketball game in his life, was the new singer, and the video had none of the special effects, like glowing basketballs and star trails, that videos from previous years had. This songVERSION is in use today.[30] Illness and death Vandross suffered from diabetes and hypertension, both of which may have been brought on by family genetics as well as lifestyle and nutrition.[31] He had just finished the final vocals for the album Dance with My Father (2003), on which he collaborated withRichard Marx, when on April 16, 2003 he suffered a severe stroke at his home in New York City.[13] The stroke left him in a coma for nearly two months, during that time he also had to fight both meningitis and pneumonia (which required a tracheotomy). The stroke also left Vandross with difficulty speaking and singing, as well as confined to a wheelchair. Vandross appeared at the 2004 Grammy Awards to accept his Song of the Year Award for "Dance with My Father". In addition to thanking his fans for theirSUPPORT throughout his illness and recovery, he said, "When I say goodbye it's never for long, because I believe in the power of love" (he sang the last six words).[13] Following an appearance on The Oprah Winfrey Show, he was never seen in public again.[13] Vandross died on July 1, 2005 at the JFK Medical Center in Edison, New Jersey at the age of 54.[31] His cause of death was a heart attack. After two days of viewing at the Frank E. Campbell Funeral Chapel, his funeral was held at Riverside Church in New York City on July 8, 2005. Cissy Houston, founding member of The Sweet Inspirations, and mother of Whitney Houston delivered a heartfelt rendition of "Deep River (song)" at theFUNERAL SERVICE. Vandross is buried at the George Washington Memorial Park inParamus, New Jersey. He was survived by his mother, Mary Ida Vandross, who died in 2008. Vandross' estate left an undisclosed major gift to the Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation.[32] Personal life Vandross never married, had no children, and his three older siblings died before him. Voice Possessing a tenor vocal range,[7][13][33] Vandross was commonly referred to as "The Velvet Voice" in reference to his exceptional vocal talent, and was sometimes called "The Best Voice of a Generation". He was also regarded as the "Pavarotti of Pop" by many critics.[34] In 2008, Vandross was ranked #54 on Rolling Stone magazine's List of 100 Greatest Singers of All Time. Mariah Carey stated several times in interviews that standing next to Vandross while recording their duet "Endless Love" was intimidating.[35] His vocal talent led him to be compared to much younger R&B singer Tevin Campbell and even to those some considered his female counterparts like Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Patti LaBelle and mostly Whitney Houston. By popular vote, Luther Vandross was inducted into The SoulMusic Hall of Fame at SoulMusic.com in December 2012.[36] Tribute In 1999, Whitney Houston sang Vandross' "So Amazing" as a tribute to Vandross as he sat in the audience during the Soul Train Awards. Johnny Gill, El DeBarge, and Kenny Lattimore provided background vocals. On July 27, 2004, GRP Records released a smooth jazz various artists tribute album, Forever, for Always, for Luther, including ten amazing popular songs written by Vandross. The album featured vocal arrangements by Luther, and was produced by Rex Rideout and Bud Harner. Rideout had co-authored songs, contributed arrangements and played keyboards on Vandross's final three albums. The tribute album was mixed by Ray Bardani, who recorded and mixed most of Luther's music over the years. It featured an ensemble of smooth jazz performers, many of whom had previously worked with Vandross.[37] On September 20, 2005, the album So Amazing: An All-Star Tribute to Luther Vandross was released. The album is a collection of some of his songs performed by various artists, including Stevie Wonder, Mary J. Blige, Usher, Fantasia, Beyoncé, Donna Summer,Alicia Keys, Elton John, Celine Dion, Wyclef Jean, Babyface, Patti LaBelle, John Legend, Angie Stone, Jamie Foxx, Teddy Pendergrass, and Aretha Franklin. Aretha Franklin won a Grammy for her rendition of "A House Is Not a Home", and Stevie Wonder and Beyoncé won a Grammy for their cover of "So Amazing". The violin duo Nuttin' But Stringz did a remix of the song "Dance with My Father" for their album Struggle from the Subway to the Charts, which was released on October 3, 2006. On November 21, 2006, saxophonist Dave Koz released a followup to the earlier smooth jazz GRP tribute album, this time on his own Rendezvous Entertainment label, an album called Forever, for Always, for Luther Volume II, also produced by Rex Rideout and Bud Harner. Dave Koz played on all the featured Luther Vandross tracks, which were recorded by various smooth jazz artists.[38] In 2007, Deniece Williams included "Never Too Much" on her Love, Niecy Style CD. Williams said that she recorded the song to say "I love you" to her old friend. In the music video "Bye Bye" from Mariah Carey Vandross' picture appears in the closing images. His image was included as a tribute along with various other deceased people with whom Carey had collaborated.[citation needed] On A Different Me, Keyshia Cole sang the outro to "Luther Vandross" on "Playa Cardz Right", which featured rapper Tupac Shakur. Guitarist Norman Brown did a rendition of "Any Love" on his 1994 album After The Storm. R&B band 112 sampled Vandross' "Don't You Know That" to make their song "Love Me" on their second album Room 112. Saxophonist Boney James covered his rendition on his final track "The Night I Fell in Love" on Backbone in 1994.[citation needed] In 2009, Jadakiss sampled Vandross' "Promise Me" to make his song "The Things I've Been Through" on his album, "The Last Kiss".[citation needed] In 2010, NPR included Vandross in its 50 Greatest Voices in recorded history, saying Vandross represents "the platinum standard for R&B song stylings." The announcement was made on NPR's All Things Considered on November 29, 2010.[citation needed] Jacob Lusk performed "Dance with My Father" on American Idol season 10 as a tribute to his late father Gregory Lusk and to Vandross on April 20, 2011.[citation needed] Author Craig Seymour wrote a book about Vandross called Luther: The Life and Longing of Luther Vandross. The book includes numerous interviews with Vandross. On December 31, 2012, America Stand-up comedian/actor andTELEVISION host Eric Andre referenced Luther Vandross on his television show "The Eric Andre Show" in an episode called "New Year's Eve Spooktacular!". The segment was called "The Luther Vandross Wheel" which was dedicated to his memory. New releases J Records released a song, "Shine"—an upbeat R&B track that samples Chic's disco song "My Forbidden Lover"—which reached #31 on the R&B chart.[citation needed] The song wasORIGINALLY slated to be released on the soundtrack to the movie, The Fighting Temptations, but it was shelved. This is evidenced by a reference to "fighting temptation" in two of the verses.[citation needed] A later remix of the song peaked at #10 on the Club Play chart.[citation needed] "Shine" and a track titled "Got You Home" were previously unreleased songs on The Ultimate Luther Vandross (2006), a greatest hits album on Epic Records/J Records/Legacy Recordings that was released August 22, 2006.[citation needed] On October 16, 2007, Epic Records/J Records/Legacy Recordings released a 4-disc boxed set titled Love, Luther. It features nearly all of Vandross' R&B and pop hits throughout his career, as well as unreleased live tracks, alternateVERSIONS, and outtakes from sessions that Vandross recorded. The set also includes "There's Only You," a version of which had originally appeared on the soundtrack to the 1987 film Made in Heaven.[39] Discography *''Never Too Much'' (1981) *''Forever, for Always, for Love'' (1982) *''Busy Body'' (1983) *''The Night I Fell in Love'' (1985) *''Give Me the Reason'' (1986) *''Any Love'' (1988) *''Power of Love'' (1991) *''Never Let Me Go'' (1993) *''Songs'' (1994) *''Your Secret Love'' (1996) *''I Know'' (1998) *''Luther Vandross'' (2001) *''Dance with My Father'' (2003) Tours *Luther Tour (1981) *Forever For Always For Love Tour (1982–83) *Busy Body Tour (1984) *The Night I Fell in Love Tour (1985–86) *Give Me the Reason Tour (1987) *Any Love World Tour (1988–89) *Best of Love Tour (1990) *The Power of Love Tour (1991) *Never Let Me Go World Tour (1993–94) *Your Secret Love World Tour (1997) *Take You Out Tour (2001–02) *BK Got Soul Tour (2002) Awards Hollywood Walk of Fame *Inducted: Star (Posthumous) (June 3, 2014)[40] Category:1951 births Category:2005 deaths